Weird Helga
Weird Helga is a social media account and web-cartoon surrounding the life of fictional cartoon character Helga which showcases her day to day antics. It is created by Lizz Hickey with Jonni Phillips as one of the others on the crew as well. Shorts Hal Guy Hal Guy is Jonni's first original short for Weird Helga. After Helga orders coffee, the barista misspells her name as "Hal Guy." Helga goes home and decides to embrace her new identity as Hal Guy, taping her pony tail across her chin to give the appearance of a beard. Hal Guy walks down the streets to crowds of cheering people. She proceeds to go around town, receiving people's money, riding a sailboat, pitching a new of "muscle coleslaw" for Muscle Dairy Inc and hitting a golf ball into a blimp. Hal Guy orders a coffee, only for the barista to misspell her name as "Hot Dog," and Helga decides to wear a hot dog costume, yelling at another coffee shop patron to eat her, before the short abruptly ends. It can be viewed here.https://twitter.com/WeirdHelga/status/1149712507050708992 Love is in Bloom 'Love is in Bloom '''is the second original short for Weird Helga made by Jonni. After Helga finishes her book, he sees Tom on the library desk and immediately has a crush on him. Tom walks up to her to where she is sitting at and asks she wants to go out and she agrees. They talk at the coffee shop, hug each other at the movie theater and Tom touches her hair, and they kiss while Tom is looking inside her hair. It is revealed when they are in the bedroom that Tom was in love with Helga's roommate, Wendy. They begin to kiss, but Helga wakes up and asks what he's doing, and she looks at Wendy and realized what he has done. She puts Tom in her car, drives him to the pond, and throws him in there while he's drowning. She asks Wendy how could she do this to her and she just says thing happen to her. Helga doesn't want to be roommates with Wendy anymore and she asks to her to leave. Wendy just says okay and leaves before the short ends on a sunrise with the word FIN. It can be viewed here. Hubris will be the Downfall of Humanity '''Hubris will be the Downfall of Humanity (also known as Forever Broke) '''is the 3rd short for Weird Helga made by Jonni. It starts off with a hellish type of environment surrounding Helga's house, burning it in the process, a meteor crushing the roof, the toilet water flooding while rodents run by, and a hamster wheel burning next to a melting radio. Helga barges through the door and coughs, and then puts the fire out by doing that. She wish she had health insurance but now she's going to see if she have won the lottery or not. The announcer on the TV says the winning number is 3 which is the the exact same one she has. She shouts "YES! My life is changed!" and then a giant stack of money comes out of nowhere through the window. Helga says she fix her entire life with this while chaos happens in the background. We then cut to 5 minutes later where Helga is a a fancy restaurant and she is wearing a top hat. The waiter hands her the lobster and she immediately eats it and chokes on it. She turns into a angel and wishes she had life insurance instead and she flies off to heaven. The angels laugh at her and she commands them to stop before the short abruptly ends. It can be viewed here. The Office '''The Office '''is the 4th short for Weird Helga made by Jonni. It starts with Helga looking around room. She shouts "Julie!", hinting that she's trying to find her. She looks under the couch cushion and finds a lot of leftovers. She calls her and asks if she's alive and she says she's watching ''The Office ''. She asks if she can watch it too and she says yes. Helga flips from her home to Julie to watch ''The Office, when in reality she's watching a actual real life buliding (not the sitcom show). She says this is the best season yet and she talks about the show. A man screams from the building "STOP WATCHING US!" before the short abruptly ends. It can be viewed here. History Jonni Phillips announced that she joined the Weird Helga team on July 25 on her Twitter.https://twitter.com/jonniphillips/status/1143565403026677760 The post featured multiple drawings of Helga herself in Jonni's style. This was followed by the first post created by her for the account, a short looping animation of Helga walking.https://twitter.com/WeirdHelga/status/1143625797992759296 Jonni teased the release of her first Wierd Helga short with a gif from the animation on July 10 https://twitter.com/jonniphillips/status/1149040250750062592 and made another announcement post on July 11 featuring frames from the short.https://twitter.com/jonniphillips/status/1149495072649441281 Hal Guy was released on July 12. References